


La Chasse aux Horcruxes | Gages [172]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: The Master of Death and his beloved Reapers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix gets what she deserves, Dead Albus Dumbledore, Horcruxes, Insane Harry Potter, Insane Weasley Twins, M/M, Male Death/Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Platonic Cuddling, Psycho Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Et si le Trio Infernal ( Harry, Fred & George ) était parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes, au lieu du Trio d'Or; ce serait beaucoup plus fun.[n°172 de mon recueil Gages, posté sur fanfiction.net]  PREQUEL de Master of Death, Reapers & Goblet of ChaosHP ne m'appartient pas.





	La Chasse aux Horcruxes | Gages [172]

                                                             Et si le Trio Infernal était parti à la Quête des Horcruxes : Ce serait beaucoup plus Fun !  
                                                                                                                        [ au lieu du Trio d'Or ]

  
Harry n'avait jamais été fan du directeur, pas plus que les jumeaux. Ils avaient cependant tous trois garder ce fait bien sagement caché pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Ils devaient cependant avouer que le directeur avait fait quelques bonnes actions dans sa vie passée. Peu leur étaient avantageuses mais celle-ci était correcte. Bon, okay le vieux ne leur avait jamais parlé des horcruxes, mais il avait légué à Harry le premier vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé ( avec la Pierre de Résurrection, pas que Harry ou les jumeaux allaient s'en servir mais ils allaient l'exposer dans une salle du Manoir Potter et la garder sous protection maximale comme un précieux trésor ) et le vioc avait détruit lui-même la Bague des Gaunt au début de la sixième année d'Harry. Maintenant il était mort mais, hey, il avait fait son temps ! Et puis il ne leur avait pas parlé des Horcruxes ! Une chose capitale dont ils n'auraient jamais entendu parlé si George n'était pas tombé sur la carte de chocogrenouille, incroyablement de Herpo l'Infâme. Intrigué par le mot inconnu ''Horcuxe'', ils avaient fait des recherches et avaient eu bien du mal à obtenir des réponses. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé leur bonheur dans l'Allée du Gueux, une, rue sorcière plus infâme que même l'Allée des Embrumes. Le vieux propriétaire, un crevard avide à la simple vue de pièces d'or, s'était séparé du bouquin pour la modique somme d'une centaine de gallions. Rien de trop extravagant pour Harry qui pouvait facilement se le permettre. Il serait difficile d'expliquer la présence d'un livre aussi noir si l'on venait à les trouver en leur possession, c'est pourquoi le Trio Infernal s'était empressé de retourner au Manoir Potter ( longue histoire que d'expliquer comment ils étaient venus à connaître l'existence de cet endroit : un gobelin trop bavard pour son propre bien ) et avaient commencé leur lecture avec soif. Quand le portrait de Charlus et Dorea Potter leur avait demandé pourquoi ils avaient un livre aussi sombre en leur possession et comment ils se l'étaient procurés, le Trio avait simplement répondu qu'ils faisaient des recherches importantes pouvant décider de l'issue de la guerre et qu'ils fait preuve d'intelligence et de ruse pour l'obtenir. Charlus les avait félicité. Harry avait eu le sourire aux lèvres pour le reste de la journée.  
Concernant Dumbledore, Harry ne savait pas exactement comment le vieil homme était mort. Les rumeurs disaient que Draco Malfoy l'avait tué. Ce qui était absurde puisque Malfoy ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un être torturé sans se faire dessus – merci à Voldemort qui lui envoyait des visions via leur lien ''spécial''. Franchement, est-ce que Mini-Malfoy savait même dans quoi il s'engageait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fuit s'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang ?  
Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'apprêtait, après tout, à se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie des jumeaux afin d'assister, non, de prendre part à la bataille finale parce que, tandis que certains mangemorts de rangs inférieurs, attaquaient déjà Poudlard, le plus gros du gros, c'est-à-dire, le Cercle Intérieur, le Second et Troisième Cercles ainsi que les alliés ( créatures ) se trouvaient en ce moment-même dans la Forêt Interdite, espérant assister à la mort d'Harry Potter. Ou peut-être pas à sa mort précisément mais à une scène bien gore. Harry était partant. Totalement partant.  
. . . Comment ça, le titre porte sur la chasse aux Horcruxes ?! Harry était en train de vivre l'histoire de sa vie ! S'il y avait un titre, c'était aux jumeaux et à lui-même d'en donner un !  
Et bien, après tout, il fallait savoir se faire désirer et George n'avait pas encore fini de coiffer Fred alors. . .  
Concernant la Chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry et les jumeaux avaient failli ne pas partir, en premier lieu. Bizarrement, alors que eux avaient passé des semaines entières à faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient simplement pu demander ( lire : kidnapper, séquestrer et interroger sous menace de tortures ) les deux Frenemies, à savoir Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, pour obtenir des réponses. Harry n'était pas sûr, bien qu'il soupçonnât le directeur, mais les deux autres Gryffondors savaient déjà certaines choses. Pas beaucoup. Mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient aller sur une Chasse démoniaque. Le vieil homme avait été prudent quant aux informations mais Harry et les jumeaux avaient manqué de se faire prendre lorsqu'ils étaient sur le départ. Apparemment, Granger et Petit Weasley guettaient depuis des semaines le départ du Trio Infernal. C'était donc pour cette raison que Harry avait l'impression d'être fliqué lorsqu'ils étaient au Terrier. Allez savoir pourquoi ces deux-là semblaient penser qu'il était de leur devoir de les accompagner sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Comme si Harry croyait en eux. Harry ne leur faisait déjà pas confiance avec sa vie, il n'allait pas en plus mettre en danger la vie des autres être à cause d'une confiance mal placée. Pas que l'avenir des autres sorciers ait un quelconque intérêt pour lui mais.. vous savez, il fallait savoir garder les apparences. Bref, le Trio Infernal avait échappé de justesse au Duo de Harceleurs.  
De toute façon ! Leur première trouvaille, à proprement parler – puisque le Journal datait de la seconde année et Harry ne savait pas à l'époque, qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact d'une si grande importance_, était le Médaillon de Serpentard. C'était le troisième Horcruxe, puisque deux avaient déjà été détruit, gracieuseté du directeur et d'un innocent Harry de douze ans.

 

* * *

  
**Horcruxe n°3 - Le Médaillon de Serpentard :**  
  
Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi lui et les jumeaux étaient venus ici. Il détestait cet endroit. Et bien, il aurait pu apprécier la visite si l'endroit n'était pas aussi lugubre. Ne vous détrompez pas, Harry adorait les endroits effrayant et les manoirs de style gothique, mais il avait lui aussi ses limites. Ça n'était même pas habitable. Harry savait par son défunt parrain, qui avait succombé à une attaque de détraqueurs, que l'elfe de maison chargé de l'entretien était devenu complètement barré après la mort de sa maîtresse et que lui n'avait jamais réussi à se faire bien écouté par Kreattur. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius le détestait tellement. Kreattur était adorable. Il protégeait juste ses trésors. Les trésors de sa famille. Il était comme un fidèle chien de garde. Il avait même réussi à attraper Mondingus avant que celui-ci ne prenne la fuite avec des trésors volés. Kreattur était génial ! Harry l'adorait. Vraiment. Et il lui avait promis de devenir son maître une fois qu'ils auraient détruit l'Horcruxe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du Médaillon. Kreattur avait rebondi de joie – ce qui, vraiment, était un peu hors caractère_, parce que maître Harry semblait bon et amusant. Et beaucoup moins décevant que le cabot (NdA : J'aime Sirius, mais soyons honnête, Kreattur pourrait-il être gentil avec l'homme, même juste en pensées ? Non.). Et le futur Petit Maître suivait déjà un peu plus les anciennes traditions. Harry soupira en regardant le médaillon. Il sentait une traction étrange lorsqu'il posait les yeux dessus. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la forte magie noire imprégnée dedans ou parce que c'était un autre fragment d'âme de Riddle, non, de Voldemort, mais il se sentait attiré. Il fallait qu'ils le détruisent et vite. D'un coup de magie sans baguette, Harry invoqua un écrin et fit léviter le médaillon dedans. Hors de question qu'il touche ce pendentif ou il pourrait perdre le peu de stabilité mentale qu'il lui restait. Et les jumeaux étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il n'en possédait plus beaucoup. Ça serait un carnage si on laissait libre court à un Harry Potter sans âme. Breef !  
« Que dîtes-vous de nous rendre à Poudlard ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement les jumeaux en se tournant vers eux. Il y a quelque chose là-bas, qui pourrait nous être très utile. De plus, nous pourrions trouver d'autres horcruxes là-bas. Si Riddle a pu être assez stupide pour confier certains de ses morceaux d'âme à ses partisans, je suis sûr qu'il a été suffisamment idiot pour en laisser un ou deux à Poudlard.  
_ Ouais ! Approuvèrent les jumeaux.  
_ Mais.. reprit Fred. On va devoir être discret. Les mangemorts ont infiltré Poudlard. Et il y a des patrouilles organisées par les apprentis mangemorts. Rien que pour entrer sur le domaine. . .  
_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, les interrompit Harry. On va passer par une entrée connue de peu de personnes. Même parmi les fourchelangues, je ne pense pas que Voldemort la connaisse et puisqu'il n'est même pas à Poudlard.. »  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, mais cela voulait tout dire et le Trio transplana quelques secondes plus tard dans une zone de la Forêt Interdite qui ne faisait pas partie du domaine de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils eurent atterri – sur leurs pieds !_, Harry entraîna les deux rouquins à sa suite et les trois s'élancèrent dans la forêt, seulement éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas dû s'interroger sur la présence de possibles loup-garous puisque l'un d'eux se présenta mais heureusement, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à un homme loup et Harry sortit de son sac quelques feuilles de catnip et l'agita devant la créature.  
« Il est teellement adorable ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant la créature humanoïde se rouler par terre, contre les feuilles.  
Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front des jumeaux mais ceux-ci ne firent aucune remarque. Nul doute que Fenrir Greyback pesterait contre les trois garnements lorsque les événements de ce soir le rattraperont le lendemain. Oui parce que, on ne s'en tirait pas impunément après avoir vu le sanguinaire Greyback se rouler contre du catnip comme un adorable chaton. Et on ne le qualifiait pas ''d'adorable'' ! . . . Ni de chaton !  
Bref ! Le Trio poursuivit sa route dès que les jumeaux parvinrent à détacher Harry de la scène et le plus jeune les guida dans la forêt jusqu'à une sorte de grotte, qui se trouva être une entrée peu méconnue de la Chambre des Secrets. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, il y avait deux statues de Serpents et Harry se posta devant.  
« Ouvre-toi, Salazar, le plus grand des Quatre. »  
(NdA : C'était ça, non ?)  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement et les trois garçons entrèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils avaient cru entendre un bruit pas très humain derrière eux. Mieux valait ne pas traîner. La 'chambre' était comme Harry s'en souvenait. . . avec l'immense cadavre de basilic en plein milieu.  
« Il faudra qu'on repasse par là plus tard. Je suis sûr que ça doit valoir une fortune. Ou peut-être qu'on devrait l'empailler et l'exposer dans le manoir ? Suggéra pensivement Harry. Ça ferait très classe lors des réceptions..  
_ Très classe Ryry mais ça prendrait trop de place. Je ne crois pas que ce serait pratique pour les Dames en robe et les sorciers ne sont pas très fan du saute-mouton.  
_ . . . Bon et bien, on vendra la bête. »  
Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry s'avança jusqu'au cadavre de la bête et prit un flacon vide pour récupérer le venin. C'était un avantage avec les créatures magiques et particulièrement les basilics : même après leur mort, les basilics continuaient de sécréter du venin. Harry avait pu en récupérer une quantité non négligeable donna deux fioles aux jumeaux – au cas où, après tout, le venin était très corrosif, ils pourraient s'en servir en dernier recours en cas d'attaque ou.. ou s'ils étaient séparer pendant la quête et qu'ils trouaient un Horcruxe. Harry doutait qu'ils soient séparés mais sait-on jamais. Il rangea sa propre fiole dans son sac extensible qui était charmé pour n'être 'fouillable' que par lui et les jumeaux et sortit son poignard qu'il portait toujours sur lui pour enduire un peu de venin dessus. Juste sur la pointe. C'était suffisant.  
« J'espère que tu auras mal, Voldy. » souffla Harry avant de poignarder sans regret – et avec une pointe de sadisme_, le médaillon lorsque Fred l'ouvrit précautionneusement.  
Ce ne fut pas drôle. Pas même un peu sanglant. Bien sûr, une grosse brume/fumée/autre prit une forme vaguement humanoïde et hurla pendant sa destruction mais.. rien d'autre. C'était à peine effrayant. La preuve, les jumeaux s'étouffaient de rire en se fendant la poire. Honnêtement, Harry était déçu. Mais satisfait cependant, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la douleur de Voldemort depuis son lien. Il savait qu'il en récolterait une migraine et probablement une nuit blanche à visionner des tortures de moldu ( même si ce dernier point le laissait mi-figue mi-raisin ) mais ça valait le coup.  
« Bon, fit Harry en se retournant subitement. Allons vendre la bête.  
_ Pas si vite Ryry. On doit d'abord -  
_ Voir si d'autres horcuxes sont au -  
_ Château. »  
Oh. En effet.  
.  
Honnêtement, Harry avait été désappointé par les choix de cachette de Tom. Ça n'était même pas un peu dur. Ça ne valait pas une bonne chasse au trésor ! Oui, Harry avait été fortement déçu par Tom et il espérait sincèrement que l'homme avait ressenti cette déception depuis l'autre bout du lien. Harry avait donc décidé de le bouder et pour lui faire savoir qu'il le boudait, il avait bloqué le lien qui les reliait pendant deux jours en posant un post-it mental sur la 'porte' pour le lui faire savoir. Yep. Définitivement.

 

* * *

 

 **Horcruxe n°4 – Le Diadème Perdu :**  
  
Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il y en aurait forcément un à Poudlard. Le journal de Riddle ne comptait pas puisque c'était Lucius qui l'avait fait amené au château par le biais de Ginnevra. Honnêtement, à quoi pensait à cet homme lorsqu'il avait fait cela ? N'empêche, ils furent chanceux de tomber sur Luna dans leur quête. Harry ne savait pas comment la jeune fille avait fait pour les repérer alors qu'ils étaient sous un charme de désillusions et sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais elle le fit. Heureusement qu'aucune patrouille n'était aux alentours.  
« Bonjour Harry. Bonjour les jumeaux. » fit-elle d'une voix cristalline.  
D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle dans les couloirs à une telle heure ?  
_ Les Brownies(1) m'ont dit que vous étiez là. Je me suis dit que je pourrais être utile. Répondit la jeune fille, arborant son air rêveur habituel.  
_ Dobby ? S'enquit Harry.  
_ Et Winky, approuva Luna. Attention, les Nargoles ne sont pas loin.  
Harry l'étudia un instant. Elle portait des vêtements dépareillés, comme d'habitude. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui convenait et Harry ne la voyait pas autrement. Les jumeaux, debout derrière Harry, vinrent saluer à leur tour la petite blonde tandis que celle-ci atteignait un petit sac en toile qu'elle avait à la taille. Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant cela. Ce qui était bizarre, parce que Luna ne se baladait généralement pas avec un sac en toile.  
Là, sous leurs yeux ébahis, la jeune sorcière sortit de son sac un diadème en argent, orné de pierres de iolite et d'agate, et revêtant la forme d'aigle tant appréciée par la sage Rowena Serdaigle. Devant eux, l'insolite bleu et bronze, leur tendait le Diadème Perdu de Rowena, le quatrième Horcruxe.  
« Merlin... souffla George. Je crois que c'est le plus simple qu'on ait eu jusqu'à présent.  
_ Luna.. fit Fred.  
_ Tu es géniale ! » S'exclama Harry, avant de se retourner pour vérifier les alentours.  
Sait-on jamais. Ils auraient pu attirer l'attention.  
Luna leur offrit un doux sourire puis disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Toujours aussi étrange, mais Harry l'adorait.  
.  
Honnêtement, oui, le Diadème « Perdu » de Rowena avait été le plus simple de tous. Et dire qu'au début le Trio pensait que ce serait très compliqué, étant donné qu'il était censé avoir été égaré/volé des siècles plus tôt. Merlin, ils étaient chanceux d'avoir Luna à leurs côtés. Le mieux dans tout cela, c'est que Luna acceptait tout d'eux. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'ils laissaient paraître et... il y avait certaines choses que la « Lumière » n'accepterait jamais chez eux. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient considérés comme ''Grey''. Bien sûr, au cours de leur quête, ils avaient dû s'aventurer dans un terrain miné et... ça avait été étonnamment simple de berner les gobelins.

 

* * *

  
**Horcruxe n°5 - - la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle :**  
  
Le Trio Infernal entra sans faire d'histoire dans la banque des sorciers Gringotts et fit de son mieux pour garder profil bas. Il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux avant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Tout d'abord, il fallait garder son calme. S'ils se montraient nerveux, ils pourraient mettre cela sur le fait d'être hors de Poudlard ( même s'ils n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard cette année ). Cependant, ils préféraient ne pas être pris. Ce serait mieux. Ils avaient soudoyé un gobelin gourmand et froussard avec des cupcakes et des brownies cuisinés par Harry, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les méthodes de défense des gardes et la présence ou non d'un dragon ( Harry se souvenait des rugissements qu'il avait entendu lors de son introduction au monde magique ). Bien sûr, le pauvre gobelin ne se souviendrait pas de l'identité de ceux qui l'avaient interrogé ; quel dommage !  
Harry se dirigea vers l'un des guichets libres, bien vite suivi par les jumeaux démoniaques qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde stressés. Harry enviait leur insouciance.  
« Bonjour maître Gobelin, que l'or coule à flot sous vos pieds ( _NdA : Je retrouve ça dans beaucoup de fic et ça me semble familier mais je suis incapable de me souvenir l'avoir lu dans les bouquins de JKR. Et bien.. d'où ça vient alors ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu dans un livre._ ). Mes associés et moi-même souhaitons nous rendre dans le caveau de ma famille, afin de rechercher certains artefacts utiles. »  
Le gobelin acquiesça après avoir rendu les salutations d'usage et les guida, sans jamais remarquer la poussière orange que George répandit au sol en les suivant.  
. . . Bien sûr, personne ne saurait que c'était eux, mais bon.  
Le trajet en wagon fut très joyeux et rafraîchissant pour Harry et les jumeaux qui s'accrochaient au wagonnet en souriant follement. Bien trop vite, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry et les jumeaux firent mine de farfouiller dans la voûte dès que les protections eurent reconnu le dernier Potter quand George agita subtilement sa baguette et que l'explosion survint. Elle était bruyante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Instantanément, une rangée de garde surgit de nul part et se précipita à la surface. Le gobelin qui les avait guidé se raidit et s'excusa avant de se précipiter à la suite de ses collègues. Le Trio Infernal ne perdit pas de temps. Ils firent fermer la porte après avoir récupéré une vieille montre à gousset magique pour faire bonne mesure et se rendirent dans les voûtes à proximité, sachant que les Potter étaient aussi vieux que les Lestrange et s'arrêtèrent quand ils reconnurent la crête de ces derniers au-dessus d'une grande porte. Harry sortit alors une fiche de sang de sa poche. C'était encore toute une histoire que de savoir comment il avait réussi à se procurer le sang de Bellatrix ( elle avait accès au caveau des Lestrange grâce à l'accès que Rodolphus avait été obligé de lui laisser suite à leur mariage arrangé ).  
L'annonce de la blessure de Lestrange avait fait le tour de la Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait apparemment été blessée par un militaire moldu lors d'un raid ( Harry applaudissait le courage et les capacités de cet homme. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être présent pour voir la femme souffrir et être humilié par un moldu ! ). La folle avait ensuite pris en otage un hôpital quelconque et exiger qu'on la soigne. Harry ne comprenait pas. Ils auraient dû la laisser se vider de son sang. Une Banshee en moins. Yup. Bref, Harry s'était glissé dans les labo pendant que les jumeaux créaient une distraction. Il avait rapidement trouvé la salle où étaient stockés les échantillons de sang.  
Le plus jeune sourit en se remémorant cela. Ça avait été tellement simple. Les trois jeunes adultes entrèrent calmement dans le caveau. Les Lestrange n'étaient pas aussi riches que les Potter, ayant passé beaucoup d'argent pendant la guerre mais leur coffre fort était tout de même impressionnant. Jetant un sort de reconnaissance, les jumeaux reconnurent le maléfice de multiplication. Fred jeta alors un sort de lévitation amélioré sur lui-même, Harry et George et les trois adolescents décollèrent du sol, flottant librement dans la pièce.  
« Woohoo ! s'écria doucement Harry. C'est génial ! »  
Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, ayant déjà vu la Coupe dans un livre d'histoire de la Magie, et le détruire aisément l'Horcruxe, avant de partir avec la Coupe, décidant que ni Bellatrix ni Voldemort ne devraient avoir le culot de se dire suffisamment Poufsouffle pour en garder un artefact.  
Nah !

* * *

  
**Horcruxe n°6 - - Harry Potter :**  
  
Quelques jours après la destruction de la Coupe – et une bonne migraine pour Harry qui avait au moins la satisfaction d'apprendre que Tommy-boy ignorait l'origine de sa douleur (apparemment, Voldy avait eu l'impression d'être brûlé vif)_, Harry et les jumeaux étaient assis au centre d'un pentagramme géant. À côté d'eux, une grande baignoire en argent. Elle était remplie presque à ras bord avec de l'eau froide et des glaçons. Harry lui-même n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un boxer noir qui lui serrait les hanches. Le petit brun frissonna lorsqu'il entra dans la baignoire et serait parti aussi sec si ça n'était pas pour les jumeaux. Ses chevilles commençaient déjà à lui être douloureuses à cause du froid extrême.  
« On doit te retirer ça, Har-Har. » firent-ils en chœur tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans l'eau.  
Harry hocha la tête et laissa l'eau venir jusqu'à son torse. Ses épaules menues étaient encore au sec mais ça n'était pas elles qui gelaient. C'était son corps, prisonnier de l'eau glacée. Le plus jeune lança un regard nerveux aux jumeaux lorsqu'il se sentit entrer en choc thermique et il perdit le souffle une seconde avant de respirer à nouveau. Il pouvait remercier sa magie pour cela. Sans cela, il aurait déjà probablement commencer à perdre conscience. Les jumeaux, un de chaque côté, hochèrent la tête et les deux rouquins posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules et le thorax du petit Survivant pour l'encourager à plonger. Pourquoi diable avait-il proposé cette méthode !?  
Il détestait cette impression qu'il allait probablement bientôt ressentir. Mais ça allait : il commençait déjà à perdre conscience à cause de la température de l'eau. Son corps était tout engourdi et sa tête était douloureuse alors que tout son corps refroidissait et gelait. Sa conscience s'égara le long du chemin tandis que sa tête plongeait dans l'eau glacée.  
Fred et George échangèrent un regard regard nerveux alors que la baguette de Fred s'agitait au dessus de la baignoire.  
« Alors ? » L'enjoignit George.  
Fred secoua la tête.  
_ Pas encore ; il est encore vivant.  
Le cœur de George rata un battement. Et s'ils échouaient. . ?  
_ Tout va bien se passer, le tempéra Fred, sachant que son jumeaux commençait à douter.  
Il se voulait confiant, mais lui aussi avait peur de rater leur mission. Et si Harry ne revenait pas ?  
Une lumière clignota et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les inscriptions qui apparaissaient dans les airs.  
_ Maintenant. Son cœur vient de s'arrêter. Vite !  
Les deux rouquins ne perdirent pas de temps et s'affairèrent autour de leur petit protégé, incantant dans des murmures à peine audibles et traçant des cercles runiques à l'intérieur même du pentagramme géant. Le corps d'Harry brilla alors qu'il flottait à la surface de la grande baignoire. Un son claquant retentit et une brume noire s'échappa du corps, hurlant quand elle fut arrachée de l'enveloppe charnelle. Enfin, elle disparut.  
« Woo, lâcha Fred, essoufflé.  
_ C'était terrifiant. » avoua George.  
Fred hocha la tête.  
_ Bon, allons réveillez Harry maintenant.  
.  
Et ils l'avaient fait. Son cœur était reparti grâce à eux. Ils avaient réussi, à l'aide d'un rituel, à geler le temps pour le corps d'Harry : il s'était écoulé dix minutes depuis que le cœur d'Harry s'était arrêté, mais quand le rituel s'arrêterait, le corps donnerait l'impression d'être 'mort' à peine plus tôt.  
Ainsi, dès que les jumeaux avaient cessé d'agiter leurs baguettes, ils avaient sorti Harry de la baignoire et avaient exécuté une branche de ''nécromancie'' moldue comme l'avaient appelé les deux Weasley.  
Un massage cardiaque. . . Les jumeaux avaient appelé cela de la 'nécromancie moldue'. Harry en riait encore. C'était si mignon !

 

* * *

  
**Horcruxe n°7 - - Nagini :**  
  
Le trio était dans une boîte de nuit moldue lorsqu'un cri résonna quelque part sur la piste de danse. Harry et les jumeaux se frayèrent un chemin alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Quelques personnes avaient reculé, certaines avaient même fui ( tant mieux en fait, au moins quelques personnes de censées dans cette histoire )_, mais la majorité était figée sous le choc en voyant un long corps de serpent se glisser au centre de la piste. Harry écarquilla les yeux à la scène de déjà vu quand il remarqua que le serpent s'apprêtait à attaquer une pauvre jeune fille terrorisée. Que ce soit clair, Harry se fichait que des gens meurent autour de lui, mais pas quand il s'agissait d'innocentes personnes qui ne pouvaient même pas se défendre. C'était autre chose que les sorciers qui se reposaient sur un adolescent pour combattre leur guerre. Harry ne disait rien parce qu'une guerre lui permettrait de verser le sang sans qu'on ne le lui reproche.  
Le serpent bondit et la fille hurla.  
« Oï ! » s'exclama Harry en se défaisant de la prise ferme des jumeaux, pour s'approcher et attraper l'attention de l'animal.  
Sûrement avait-il pensé pouvoir se trouver un casse-croûte ici. Manque de chance pour lui, le Trio Infernal était dans les parages et il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait quelque chose gâcher leur première soirée relax depuis plusieurs mois !  
Les trois garçons se déplacèrent de justesse quand le serpent dévia brutalement son attaque, se détournant de la jeune fille terrifiée pour concentrer son attention sur le garçon dont son maître était si obsédé. Si elle s'en débarrassait, son maître serait heureux et il n'aurait d'yeux que pour sa fidèle Nagini. Harry trébucha en arrière et roula sur le côté tandis que la foule reculait, ne fuyant pas de peur d'être pris pour cible. Harry se figea lorsqu'il rencontra le regard carmin du reptile.  
« Nagini ? »  
Il ne détourna pas le regard de la bête lorsque celle-ci siffla des insultes très... imaginatives mais s'adressa aux jumeaux, ignorant les regards confus qu'il avait reçu en sifflant.  
« Les gars... ce serpent vous rappelle pas quelque chose... quelqu'un ?   
_ Ne me dis pas qu'il appartient à ce fils de pute ?! S'écria George en poussant Harry pour le faire échapper à l'attaque suivante.  
_ Langage, le réprimanda Fred.  
_ Mon couteau ! » s'exclama Harry en échappant à une nouvelle morsure.  
Fred attrapa le couteau que George lui passait et le balança à Harry, lequel l'attrapa habilement. Le poignard était celui dont il s'était d'ores et déjà servi pour détruire les autres Horcruxes : le venin de Basilic était incrusté dessus. D'un geste vif, Harry se retourna et abaissa son bras tenant le couteau, la tête du serpent vola, détachée du reste du corps, et roula au sol sous les cris surpris des moldus. Ceux-ci ne le virent pas, mais une brume noire s'éleva du corps et disparut.  
Harry tomba à genoux, essoufflé, le poignard toujours en main et prit la parole dans le silence choqué.  
« Pourquoi à chaque fois que nous voulons prendre une pause et nous détendre, quelqu'un essaie t-il de nous tuer ? »  
Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il leva les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux bleus céruléens des jumeaux qui lui envoyaient un regard rassurant.  
« Mec... t'as vraiment tué un python de Seba ? »  
Tiens, Harry ignorait que Nagini était un Serpent de cette race. Enfin, peut-être était-elle un serpent magique très proche de cette race-là. Le Trio Infernal leva les yeux vers les foule de fêtards qui les regardait fixement. Un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire étira les lèvres des jumeaux alors qu'Harry reprenait son souffle :  
« C'est notre Ryry national ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en tapant dans le dos du petit corbeau. Il a déjà fait ça une fois, quand il avait douze ans. Mais le Serpent était bien plus gros !   
_ Et le serpent en question avait blessé plusieurs élèves. »  
On les regarda fixement, la mâchoire entrouverte.  
.  
On les avait regardé, puis des inconnus leur avaient tapé dans le dos et ils avaient pu se détendre toute la fin de soirée en sachant qu'ils avaient détruit tous les Horcruxes. Ils n'avaient même pas eu à payer les boissons, celles-ci étant sur la maison comme remerciements. Pour une fois, cela avait du bon d'être un héros. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas ainsi dans le reste de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière ?  
Et puis alors, bien sûr, il y avait la Baguette de Sureau. Harry ne savait même pas comment le Trio s'était retrouvé en sa possession. En fait si. Il savait. Ronald et Malfoy s'étaient battus un jour quand le Trio s'était infiltré à Poudlard sous désillusion. Fred avait récupéré la baguette de Malfoy pour empêcher le bébé mangemort de s'en prendre à d'autres. Comme Ron était inconscient et que Malfoy ne trouvait plus sa baguette, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre celle du plus jeune Weasley. Le petit brun ne savait même pas comment Malfoy s'était débrouillé pour l'avoir. Aucun doute que le blondinet ne connaissait pas l'importance de cette baguette, la légende qui l'entourait. À vrai dire, Harry n'avait même pas vraiment recherché les Reliques de la Mort, mais il les avait trouvé malgré tout, avec les jumeaux bien entendu. Et puis, il y avait eu sa rencontre avec Death, lorsqu'il avait détruit l'horcruxe qui sommeillait en lui. Death l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, comme on un ami de longue date, peut-être même comme un amant disparu depuis longtemps. Oui parce que, on n'embrasse pas un inconnu ! Le premier baiser d'Harry. Donné par Death lui-même !

 

* * *

  
**Flash-back - - La rencontre avec Death - - 17 avril 1998** _(parce qu'il faut bien donner une date et qu'Harry était sûr que c'était dans ces eaux-là)_ **:**  
  
Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer immédiatement. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que le Ciel ( la mort/le paradis/purgatoire/autre ) soit si lumineux ?  
« Oï, dégage le vieux, tu bouches le chemin ! . . . J'm'en fiche, j'ai quelqu'un à voir ! »  
Harry tourna la tête en entendant la voix et découvrit qu'il était dans un King's Cross très blanc. Putain d'ironie. Ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier ( si on oubliait le chemin de Traverse ) était aussi le chemin menant à sa mort. Ah ah ah hilarant.  
« Harry ! »  
Le concerné ne vit rien d'autre qu'un voile noir voler dans sa vision avant d'être serré dans un étreinte. Comme un doudou. Oui T-T. Comme un putain de doudou. Puis on lui releva le menton. Et des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Attendez.. ça, c'était définitivement bizarre. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand les lèvres s'éloignèrent et qu'il sentit un souffle chaud tout contre ses lèvres. C'était un homme. Il l'avait déjà compris lorsque l'inconnu l'avait pris dans ses bras mais c'était un soulagement de le constater. Harry n'aimait pas les filles. À part Luna. Il aimait Luna. Et toute fille n'ayant aucun intérêt amoureux ( ou meurtrier/matériel ) pour lui. L'homme face à lui était... jeune. Et bien ! Plus vieux que lui mais il ne semblait pas.. vieux. Pas qu'Harry aurait été capable de lui donner un âge. En un mot, il était beau(1). Quant au voile noir que Harry avait aperçu avant d'être étreint, il s'agissait en fait du long revêtement dont était vêtu l'homme, la cape retombant jusqu'à ses pied. Le rougissement ( déjà présent ) d'Harry s'accentua alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme.  
« Eum. . . Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez tous les nouveaux venus ? »  
Le rire de l'inconnu électrisa Harry et lui donna une bonne réponse.  
_ Non, non. Seulement mon unique Maître.  
L'étranger rit aux rougeurs de Harry, un son si chaud que le visage du plus jeune chauffa encore_, puis attrapa la frêle petite main du jeune Survivant.  
_ Tu es devenu mon protégé il y a seize années. Maintenant que tu es en possession de mes trois Reliques, tu es officiellement considéré comme mon maître. Au fait ! Je suis Death, en passant.  
Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour que Harry digère l'information et, quand ce fut fait, il hocha simplement la tête.  
Death l'étudia et haussa un sourcil.  
_ Tu le prends mieux que la plupart tu sais. Il y a bien eu ce gamin tout en noir, qui était ravi de me rencontrer mais il pleurait de bonheur et...  
Harry laissa Death baragouiner quelques secondes sur sa rencontre avec un adolescent il y a quelques années avant de lui répondre :  
« Et bien, je suis bien conscient d'être mort. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était me retrouver dans un King's Cross lumineux. En pyjama.  
_ Ah ( Death se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné ). J'ai peut-être pensé que tu étais adorable avec ton T-Shirt trop grand.  
Harry se sentit virer coquelicot. Est-ce que Death – Death !_, flirtait avec lui ?! Et.. Oh Merlin.. Est-ce que n'importe quelle entité divine pouvait pouvait les observer à n'importe quel moment ? N'y avait-il pas des moments de censure, comme lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Oh Mordred, il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre sa douche sans penser à cela...  
_ Seulement moi, jeune maître, répondit l'homme, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ( ce qui était probablement le cas en fait ). Je suis Death après tout. Mes pouvoirs dépassent de loin ceux de ces petits dieux mineurs ( Quelques part des divinités telles que Ananké ( qui préférait passer par Destiny ), Héméra, Hypnos et Nyx éternuèrent et froncèrent les sourcils ). De toute façon, vous êtes mon protégé et mon jeune maître, je dois veiller sur vous.  
_ Je passe par les plusieurs noms, mais mes intimes m'appellent Death.  
_ Et.. vous avez beaucoup d'intimes ?demanda Harry en se frottant la poitrine : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça commençait à devenir douloureux à cet endroit.  
_ Vous êtes le seul. Répondit joyeusement l'Être de la Mort.  
Le doigt qui se promenait sur sa mâchoire prouva à Harry que Death voudrait être plus que son... serviteur (?) dans un futur proche... Si le baiser ne l'avait pas déjà fait !  
Oh Merlin, était-il en train de le courtiser ?  
_ Mordred ! Jura Death. Ne peut-on jamais être tranquille ? Poursuivit l'entité quand un bruit résonna. Tais-toi vieil homme et retourne dans ta couche !  
Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi sentait-il cette nouvelle présence si familière et... désagréable ? Il eut la réponse lorsque Death lui offrit une grimace.  
« Cet homme a trop de nom pour que je m'embête à le nommer.  
_ Dumbles... » gronda doucement Harry.  
Harry fut à nouveau soulevé et rendu prisonnier d'une étreinte comme une vulgaire peluche. Il n'était pas un doudou ! . . . D'un autre côté... l'étreinte était chaleureuse et le petit brun se sentit fondre. Ça faisait presque disparaître la douleur de plus en plus forte qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Il était mort, pourquoi diable devait-il encore ressentir la douleur ?  
_ Aw ~ tu es trop adorable !  
Harry fit la moue, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de l'immortel ( ce qui était stupide à mentionner puisque dorénavant, Harry était aussi immortel ). Un garçon n'est pas mignon. Harry ne devait pas être mignon ( Il était évidemment inconscient du fait que la moue qu'il arborait le rendait encore plus adorable ). Le garçon nicha son nez dans le cou de l'homme et se laissa faire quand il les éloigna.  
_ Pourquoi Bumblebee est-il ici, Death ?  
Death frissonna lorsque son nom roula sur la langue de son jeune maître et ignora le surnom qu'il semblait avoir donné au vieil homme.  
_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé où le mettre, répondit-il.  
Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front d'Harry.  
_ . . . Cela fait neuf mois.  
_ Qu'est-ce que neuf mois pour un être immortel comme moi ? On disait que cette folle furieuse de Méduse était mortelle, mais la plus puissante des trois sœurs ; j'ai bien ri lorsque j'ai regardé Perseús s'en débarrasser et que je suis allé la chercher. J'ai mis la main sur Poseidon et quelques autres dieux mineurs mais ils ont réussi à s'échapper... grommela Death. Zeus me le paiera un de ces quatre.  
Harry gloussa alors qu'il se laissait porter. Death les avait fit sortir de King's Cross et l'emmenait dans un château, puis dans un salon confortable.  
_ Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas au Paradis ou quelque soit son nom ?  
_ . . . Veux-tu vraiment qu'il y aille ?  
La grimace de Harry lui répondit.  
_ Pas vraiment mais... il faisait quand même cela pour le ''Plus Grande Bien''.  
_ La route des Enfers est pavée de bonne intentions, rétorqua Death. De plus, le Plus Grand Bien ne peut être décidé par une seule personne. Du moins pas par un mortel.  
Harry acquiesça puis se blottit un peu plus contre Death, soupirant d'aise lorsque l'homme les installa sur un grand fauteuil confortable et rabattit un bras autour de sa taille.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore de la douleur si je suis mort ?  
Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'entité et il rapprocha le petit corps de son maître contre le sien.  
_ Tu n'es pas encore mort. Nous sommes dans les Limbes en ce moment. Tu ressens encore la douleur parce que nous nous apprêtons à te débarrasser de l'âme souillée qui est accrochée à ton âme à toi. Cela va être douloureux, mais je serai là pour minimiser au maximum ta douleur.  
Il se passa un long moment durant lequel Harry somnola et que Death caressa ses cheveux. Puis, un temps indéterminable plus tard, Harry gigota : sa poitrine le brûlait à nouveau : c'était désagréable et douloureux. I l geignit faiblement et se tordit lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur balaya son corps. La caresse sur ses cheveux reprit. Une voix lui parlait, fredonnait calmement sous son souffle ( Death avait-il même besoin de respirer ? ).  
« D – Death. » couina Harry en s'accrochant à l'homme, ses mains devenant blanches sous la pression qu'il exerçait pour ignorer la sourde douleur qui se répandait rapidement dans tout son corps. Il savait que Death lui parlait et, même s'il n'entendait guère les mots doux et ignorait ce qu'il disait, il se sentait protégé et cela son être même si une vague de douleur s'empara de son être. Ce fut un processus long et douloureux, comme si on lui arrachait un membre de son anatomie mais, finalement, le feu brûlant s'éteignit et Death passa un tissu mouillé sur le front d'Harry. Rien n'était tout-à-fait réel dans cet espace, mais rien n'était tout-à-fait faux non plus et Harry se sentit mieux. Alors seulement, une brume noire s'échappa de sa cicatrice et prit la forme d'une face de serpent hurlant à l'agonie. Harry espéra que, où qu'il puisse être, Voldemort ressente la même douleur ( Harry ne sut pas que, au manoir Malfoy, en pleine réunion mangemoresque, Voldemort s'effondra en hurlant quelque chose ressemblant à ''POTTER !'' ). Le corps d'Harry, qui s'était soulevé avec la brume, retomba brutalement et fut rattrapé par Death. Celui-ci serra le frêle petit corps contre lui et apposa un baiser dans les doux cheveux noirs de jais. Dans quelques heures, il devrait renvoyer son jeune maître dans le Royaume de la Vie, mais le temps agissait différemment entre les deux mondes et Death était bien décidé à garder encore un peu son jeune maître contre lui.  
Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Harry demanda la permission à Death, de faire de Fred et George ses Faucheurs personnels. Après tout, s'il devait vivre éternellement, il fallait que Fred et George le fassent aussi ! Les jumeaux étaient déjà d'accord. Harry le savait parce qu'il savait que l'un des buts dans la vie des jumeaux ( outre ouvrir une boutique de Farces&Attrapes(chose faite) ) était d'atteindre l'immortalité sans avoir à massacré 100 vies pour cela). Bizarrement, Death était d'accord. De toute façon, les jumeaux étaient présents lorsque Harry avait mis la main sur la Baguette de Sureau et la Pierre de Résurrection donc Death voulait bien faire d'eux les serviteurs personnels de Harry. Les Apprentis Grim Reaper. Ce titre prendrait effet dès que Harry retournerait dans le Royaume de la Vie.

 

* * *

  
**02.05.1998**

Harry et les jumeaux glissaient silencieusement dans la Forêt Interdite. Les jumeaux avaient été extatiques quand ils avaient pris connaissance de leur nouveau statut d'immortels. Dire qu'ils avaient juste 'fêté' la nouvelle serait un euphémisme. Là où n'importe quel humain serait mort d'un comas éthylique, les jumeaux avaient juste continué à boire. Moyen très efficace pour prouver leur immortalité. Harry avait un peu moins bu, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que même être immortel ne vous faisait pas échapper à ce que le commun des mortels ( et immortels ) appelaient la ''Gueule de bois''. Et le retour de flamme avait été puissant. Les jumeaux avaient refusé de se lever avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils étaient chanceux d'avoir aussi bien avancé sur leur quête ''Tuer Voldemort'' parce que sinon, Harry n'aurait pas été aussi miséricordieux. Quiconque aurait croisé le Trio à cet instant aurait fui à toutes jambes en priant pour un Dieu, car les trois adolescents arboraient un sourire psychotique identique. De toute façon, si ça n'était pas eux, quelqu'un d'autre viendrait chercher Riddle ; Death l'attendait depuis un moment. Harry ne voulait pas décevoir Death. De plus, l'entité lui avait déjà offert plusieurs cadeau pour le courtiser et, bien que Harry n'ait pas à le faire, il tenait à offrir quelque chose à Death. Quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Et puis.. Harry en avait marre d'être pourchassé par Voldemort. Il lui avait déjà pris son parrain ! Toujours en silence, le Trio gagna l'orée de la clairière où s'était réuni Voldemort et toute son armée de Mangemorts ainsi que de créatures qui avaient choisi de rejoindre le second vieux fou ( après Dumbledore ). Les créatures se tenaient à l'orée des bois, formant un demi cercle autour des mangemorts et Voldemort se tenait au centre de la clairière, l'air désappointé.  
« Quelle déception, j'étais pourtant certain qu'il viendrait. fit le grand homme serpent.  
_ Quelle déception. Je pensais que l'un des tiens nous auraient au moins senti arriver. » répliqua vertement Harry.  
Les mangemorts firent volte-face ( ceux qui étaient debout tout du moins ) et ceux qui étaient affalés par terre, contre un tronc d'arbre déraciné, levèrent les yeux vers eux. Les créatures qui les entouraient ( Dieu merci il n'y avait pas de trolls ni de géants. Apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas eu envie de sacrifier plus de fidèle après en avoir perdu une vingtaine face au chef des trolls. ). Harry dénombra au moins une dizaine d'espèces différentes et parvint à mettre un nom sur certaines. Il savait pour sûr qu'il y avait des loups-garous et des vampires carnivores ainsi que des elfes noirs et probablement quelques démons dans le tas. Lesdits démons se figèrent quand ils 'inhalèrent' l'aura que dégageait le Trio et ils reculèrent brièvement. Prendre part au combat se révélerait une mauvaise idée finalement. On ne les avait certainement pas prévenu de cela ! Quoi que.. se ravisèrent les démon, lorsqu'ils avisèrent les sourires satisfaits des trois adolescents qui les avaient vu reculer_, peut-être Voldemort n'était-il pas au courant de cela. Bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour challenger Potter !  
« Ah, Harry Potter, qui vient nous gratifier de sa présence. Tu n'es pas venus seul à ce que je vois.» constata Voldemort.  
Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue en lui adressant un sourire moqueur alors qu'il avançait avec les jumeaux pour entrer dans le champ de vision de leurs ennemis, détaillant l'armée d'un regard plat et vaguement curieux. ' Il faut savoir se faire désirer. '  
_ Tu constateras que mon armée est bien plus petite mais.. oui. On pourrait dire que je suis venu avec mes serviteurs personnels. Mes petits... Grim Reaper. Termina le Survivant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Dolohov et Rosier notèrent le mouvement de recul des démons. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Les frères Lestrange eux, virent Fenrir ordonner discrètement à sa meute de reculer un peu, tout en jetant un regard nerveux au Trio Infernal. Que se passait-il ?  
« Je suis désolé Voldy ( Harry ignora les bruits d'étouffements quand il prononça le surnom ) mais il ne peut y avoir deux Mages Noirs en vie. . . Enfin, en théorie, il peut y en avoir mais... laissons la théorie de côté.  
_ Harry, soupira l'un des jumeaux, l'air faussement exaspéré. Le principe d'un secret, c'est qu'on n'est pas censé dire à tout le monde qu'on est sombre, raisonna le rouquin, ignorant les regards scrutateurs des créatures sombres. Sinon, on ne pourra pas faire passer nos idéaux sans qu'on nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.  
_ Oooh ! Je vois ! S'exclama Harry.  
Le petit brun dévisagea chaque groupe de créatures avant de refixer son attention sur le Mage Noir au centre de la clairière.  
« Bon et bien, finissons-en. J'ai la dalle. »  
Harry se mit alors en marche, tranquillement, approchant Voldy, lequel lui balança sortilège sur sortilège, de plus en plus néfastes, sans qu'aucun ne semble toucher sa cible : Potter était comme protégé par un puissant bouclier. Il gardait même ses mains dans ses poches. Enfin, arrivé à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sortit brusquement un poignard de sa poche, qu'il transforma en épée et... trancha le mage en deux, le coupant à la taille. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de crier. Mangemorts et créatures fixèrent les deux parties du corps, sous le choc. Un rire un peu maniaque retentit alors dans ''l'arène'' et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Petit Harry. Celui-ci rit encore pendant quelques instants avant de se calmer petit à petit :  
« Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Désolé Voldy, mais y a pas moyen que tu reviennes dans ce monde. Les jumeaux et moi avons détruit toouus tes horcruxes. Et pour faire bonne mesure, ils m'ont même tué. S'exclama joyeusement Harry en se pointant lui-même du doigt, ignorant les regards horrifiés de certains mangemorts. Ce qui veut dire que je n'abrite plus une seule goutte de ton âme.  
_ Har, il est mort, ça sert à rien. » Tentèrent de le raisonner les jumeaux.  
Potter fit la moue.  
« Ow ~ on dit que le cerveau enregistre encore quelques minutes après le décès. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point il est baisé. »  
'SADIQUE !' s'exclamèrent-ils tous mentalement.  
D'un autre côté, personne ne fit la réflexion à voix haute. Personne ne voulait finir dans le même état que leur (ancien?) maître. Potter afficha un sourire serein puis fit demi-tour, lançant seulement par dessus son épaule :  
« Bon, cette petite guerre fut un plaisir, Voldy. Tu m'excuseras mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. Passe le bonjour à Death de ma part. Et dis-lui que je le remercie pour les bonbons et la carte de bon rétablissement. Dit-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il se retournait pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Allons nous saouler les gars. J'ai besoin d'un verre.  
_ Tu as d'abord besoin d'un bon nettoyage Ry. Fit l'un des jumeaux. Tu as des éclaboussures de sang partout. Ce ne serait pas bon pour ton image si on découvrait quel genre de sociopathe schizophrène tu es.  
_ Ooh. Tu as raison. »  
Les Mangemorts étaient venus pour le sang, pour la guerre, pour la Victoire. Ils avaient sérieusement cru que leur maître vaincrait la Lumière, vaincrait Potter. Mais voir leur maître être battu en un seul coup... par le même gamin qui lui survivait année après année. Celui-là même qui riait comme un maniaque en regardant son T-Shirt plein d'éclaboussures de sang... c'était un signe.  
Hum... disons simplement qu'ils ne tenaient plus à s'en faire un ennemi. Et que même les plus fidèles et violents comme Yaxley, Lestrange ( les frères ) et Jugson ne tentèrent pas d'attaquer les gamins. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers eux, l'air pensif, les mangemorts se figèrent.  
« Vous voudriez peut-être vous tirez d'ici avant que cet endroit ne grouille d'aurors. Et vous voudriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour votre tatouage tout moche sur vos bras. Si le ministère procède à une série d'interrogatoire pour virer la corruption, vous serez vraiment barrés. »  
Le jeune garçon éclata de rire puis attrapa les bras des jumeaux avant de les traîner à sa suite, sautillant gaiement le long du chemin.  
Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, ils pouvaient commencer à vivre pour leur vrai but... DOMINER LE MONDE /SBAF/ Faire vivre le monde ! Avec de la joie ! Et des farces ! Et un petit peu de sang de temps à autre aussi !

 

  
Si personne ne se rendit compte que le Trio Infernal était rempli de psychopathe fous furieux et que la Communauté Magique Britanique leur décerna des Ordres de Merlin 1ère Classe, qui étaient-ils pour refuser ? Si Death accueillit souvent Harry le matin, avec un déjeuner au bord du lit, qui étaient-ils pour commenter ce fait ? Cela dit, aucun Death-Eaters ou mage noir n'osa jamais les embêter. . . à part bien sûr les quelques idiots avec lesquels Harry aimait tant jouer. La vie était belle.

* * *

 

**Bonus : Bellatrix**

« Bon et bien, finissons-en. J'ai la dalle. »  
Harry se mit alors en marche, tranquillement, approchant Voldy, lequel lui balança sortilège sur sortilège, de plus en plus néfastes, sans qu'aucun ne semble toucher sa cible : Potter était comme protégé par un puissant bouclier. Il gardait même ses mains dans ses poches. Enfin, arrivé à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sortit brusquement un poignard de sa poche, qu'il transforma en épée et... trancha le mage en deux, le coupant à la taille. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de crier. Mangemorts et créatures fixèrent les deux parties du corps, sous le choc. Un rire un peu maniaque retentit alors dans ''l'arène'' et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Petit Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchirant ne résonne dans la clairière presque silencieuse.  
« MAAÎÎTREE ! ! ! »  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait crié et, honnêtement, personne ne fut surpris lorsque l'on découvrit Bellatrix, penchée au dessus des deux moitiés de cadavres. Elle serrait la robe de mage noir de Voldemort dans ses mains squelettiques. Harry pensait qu'elle avait dû être belle autrefois et qu'elle aurait pu être belle à présent, si elle avait fait quelque chose pour son.. incroyable chevelure. Honnêtement, s'il ne lui en voulait pas tellement, il aurait presque pu l'inviter à les rejoindre. Ils auraient fait une formidable équipe. Elle, avec sa chevelure épique. Lui, avec sa beauté angélique. Elle, avec la Folie des Black. Lui, avec son caractère psychotique ! Mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ainsi. Ananké avait décidé de faire d'eux des ennemis, il en était ainsi. En souvenir de ce rêve impossible, Harry était prêt à la laisser partir. Vraiment ! Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être doté d'une intelligence et d'un instinct de survie.  
« TOI ! Cracha Bellatrix en se tournant vers lui. TU L'AS TUÉ ! JE VAIS TE TUER MISÉRABLE SANG-MÊLÉ !! »  
Harry esquiva avec aisance tous les sortilèges mortels et autres joyeuseté que lui destinait l'ancienne Black, semblant danser entre les jets de lumière, vert, rouge et violet. Puis, alors qu'il esquivait une nouvelle volée de sorts sans jamais essayer de répliquer, le petit brun tourna la tête vers les deux rouquins, toujours accroupis au sol.  
« Jumeaux ? Liste. »  
L'un des deux, Fred, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe, un morceau de parchemin qu'il déroula et scruta intensément. George, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, étira un sourire narquois.  
« Son nom apparaît et disparaît de la liste des morts, Ryry. Je crois que Lord Death vous laisse le choix, peut-être comme cadeau de bienvenue ? »  
Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas, mais les démons et les vampires pâlirent brutalement ( si c'était possible ) et prirent un pas en arrière. Non, ils ne tenaient pas à apparaître sur cette maudite liste. Certes, ils étaient dits immortels, mais même les vampires pouvaient rencontrer une fin plutôt brutale et les démons ne tenaient pas particulièrement à rentrer si tôt en Enfer. Oh... Aym et Nergal allaient tellement le leur faire payer...  
Mammon allait être insupportable à ce sujet. Il avait pris les paris pour savoir qui remporterait la guerre. Le démon allait se faire une bonne richesse là-dessus.  
Le Survivant se redressa d'un coup et bondit en avant, courant à toute vitesse vers la sorcière folle, deux poignards en main.  
« Parfait. »  
Avec cela, jeta les poignards en argent et sourit quand l'un se planta à l'épaule de la femme et le second alla se ficher en plein cœur. Il atterrit juste à côté de la femme qui haletait, cherchant désespérément sa respiration et s'accroupit à ses côtés, murmurant au dessus d'elle, bien que dans le silence, on l'entendit parfaitement :  
« Tu sais, c'est un tel dommage. J'étais prêt à te laisser vivre bien que tu aies tué mon parrain. J'étais vraiment prêt à le faire, tu sais. Et bien, j'imagine que ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire, Bella. »  
Le petit brun éclata d'un rire si cristallin que quelques uns frissonnèrent de plaisir ( sans se douter que, plus haut, dans un autre Royaume, Death serrait les dents en grondant ''Mien''. ).  
_ C'est dommage, Bella. Poursuivit Harry. Tu aurais attendu quelques minutes de plus pour hurler ta frustration, je t'aurai laisser vivre et tu aurais même pu récupérer les restes de ton maître pour... et bien, je ne suis pas trop sûr mais.. pour faire ce que tu avais à faire et... ce que tu n'avais pas pu faire avant.  
Fred et George ricanèrent devant le ton sceptique du petit brun. Le concerné se secoua avant de reprendre sa route, ricanant lorsqu'il serra les pans de son T-Shirt et l'étira, regardant les traces de sang.  
« Ké ké ké. »  
Les démons frissonnèrent, mélange de peur et de plaisir en entendant le rire du jeune Maître de la Mort.  
Harry s'arrêta devant Fenrir et sa meute et le toisa quelques instants avant de sortir brusquement une.. plante ? Les yeux de l'alpha s'élargirent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que lui ses louveteaux commençaient à se frotter contre le jeune Maître de la Mort.  
« C'est bien, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous. Nous avons un graaannd manoir ! . . . Et bien, nous allons d'abord nous enivrer dans un bar moldu, mais après ça nous irons dans le graaand manoir ! »  
Harry agita joyeusement la cataire tout en regardant avec excitation ses nouveaux... amis.  
« Si vous êtes bons et obéissant, vous aurez droit à plus de catnip bientôt. »  
Il n'y eut pas une seule protestation et bientôt, toute une meute de loup-garous suivaient les trois jeunes immortels.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Comme chacun a sa propre perception de la beauté, je ne le décrirai pas.


End file.
